An example of a conventional electronic component housing container (hereinafter, may be simply referred to as a container or a package) is shown in FIG. 8. The conventional package houses a high-frequency semiconductor element, or an optical semiconductor element such as an LD (laser diode) or a PD (photodiode). The package includes a base 101, a frame body 102 bonded to an upper surface of the base 101, and an input-output terminal 103 mounted on the frame body 102.
The frame body 102 is bonded to an upper main surface of the base 101 with a brazing material such as a silver (Ag) solder so as to surround a placement portion 101a. The frame body 102 is made of a metallic material such as an Fe(iron)-Ni(nickel)-Co(cobalt) alloy or an Fe—Ni alloy.
A plurality of through holes 102a are formed on one side of the frame body 102. The input-output terminal 103 is bonded to an external side of the frame body 102. The input-output terminal 103 is composed of a flat plate 103a made of ceramics and pin terminals 104 bonded to the flat plate 103a. A plurality of through holes 103b provided with smaller openings than the through holes 102a on the frame body 102 are formed on the flat plate 103a. The through holes 103b are formed at the same intervals as the through holes 102b to pass through both main surfaces of the flat plate 103a. Metalized layers are formed around the openings of the through holes 103b. 
Then, a plurality of pin terminals 104 are inserted through the plurality of through holes 103b, respectively, and brazed to the metalized layers of the flat plate 103a. The pin terminals 104 are made of metal. The pin terminals 104 are inserted and mounted through not only the through holes 103b but also the through holes 102a of the frame body 102, and mounted.
The pin terminals 104 have a function of performing input and output of high-frequency signals with an external electric circuit. Portions of the pin terminals 104 located outside the frame body 102 are bonded directly to external wiring by brazing or the like directly. Portions of the pin terminals 104 located inside the frame body 102 are bonded to bonding wires or the like for electrically connecting with an electronic component (not shown).
Then, an electronic component is fixed on the placement portion 101a of the base 101, and electrodes of the electronic component are connected to the pin terminals 104 via the bonding wires or the like. Then, a lid body (not shown) is bonded to an upper surface of the frame body 102, whereby the electronic component is hermetically housed inside the container. Thus, an electronic device as a final product is completed.